Comrades
''For a list of player, see the ''Player List COMRADES Comrades are allies who cooperate with you during your battles. With every new comrade, your charisma, stamina and force rise by 1 point. * When you lose a comrade, each skill increased this way will decrease again. * Bonus points which players receive for every new comrade cannot be freely used on the status screen – each skill would be automatically increased. Also, by sending requests for support, your comrades can participate in your battles with Mega Bosses. You can have maximum 30 comrades. * Maximum number of comrades and comrade requests cannot exceed 30. * Apart from the above-mentioned, a maximum of 30 approved or unapproved requests from other players will be shown on the list. ABOUT THE MESSAGE FOR COMRADES FUNCTION Various messages are displayed on the comrades list. You can create such a message on the status screen. Please note: * You can use a maximum of 40 characters. * Please refrain from comments which may be abusive or cause of discomfort among other members of community. ABOUT THE MESSAGE BOARD Through the Message Board, every player can communicate with the other members of community. * Comrade Message Board is set to private by default. * If a player would like to start using it, he need to put it public from his message board screen. PLAYER MESSAGE BOARD You can open it using the icon in the upper right corner of town screen. During battles with Mega Bosses, you can also open it from the Mega Bosses list. COMRADE MESSAGE BOARD You can open it from the comrades list. During comrade’s battles with Mega Bosses, you can also open it from the Mega Bosses list. * Only Message Boards of those comrades who published their ID will be displayed * Players without comrades (also waiting for response/still unapproved) cannot use the Comrade Message Board MESSAGE BOARD – important notes 1) On your own Message Board you can switch between making your ID visible/hidden for your comrades with the “public”/”private” button. * Public Message Board : Comrades can view player’s Message Board and write entries. * Private Message Board : Comrades cannot view player’s Message Board. Player’s profile can be seen but writing entries is not possible. 2) Message Board is set as private by default. 3) Entries can have a maximum of 200 characters; line breaks cannot be used. 4) Maximum of 200 entries will be displayed. * When this amount would be exceeded, the oldest comments will be deleted. 5) Please refrain from comments which may be unpleasant in any way for other players. 6) Just like messages to comrades, all entries are checked by our management team – if entry would be found inappropriate, it will be removed. 7) Please note that Message Board entries may be removed as an effect of maintenance, etc. Finding comrades There is several method to find comrades : * Check the player list * Add them from PvP Matches. * Ask from new comrade from your mega boss fight. * Check player participating in your comrade mega boss fight. * If you don't have comrade, the comrade list will allow you to send request to random player. Category:Lord of Valkyrie __NOEDITSECTION__